The proposed training program will provide postdoctoral fellows with basic and clinical training in a collaborative multidisciplinary environment, which is essential for the development of advanced research skills and understanding of different mechanisms of cardiovascular disease, their translation into clinical research and new therapies that could target disease prevention and treatment. Currently, in its 40th year, this Boston University School of Medicine Multidisciplinary Training Program in Cardiovascular Research has offered qualified candidates holding an M.D. and/or Ph.D. degree, a 2-3 year long research and career training plan that allows them to succeed in pursuing scientific careers in cardiovascular sciences. The program focuses on the following Specific Aims: 1) Developing new investigators with the necessary competencies and breadth of expertise needed for the future of cardiovascular research; 2) Providing multidisciplinary training and exposure of trainees to advanced collaborative research; 3) Ensuring that trainees receive adequate mentorship in research and career development, and that mentorship is further advanced and evaluated; 4) Recruiting basic and clinical Fellows, retaining them in the scientific workforce and ensuring adequate representation of the nation's diversity in science; 5) Training of qualified scientists able to translate findings freely between the basic and clinical spheres, and to advance new cures for cardiovascular disease. The Multidisciplinary Training program will a) recruit qualified fellows with MD, or PhD degree from diverse backgrounds; b) provide a multidisciplinary training environment and unique research opportunities for basic and clinical fellows with a focus on interactive translational science, coupled with intensive mentorship and laboratory/research training in a particular investigational topic; c) teach trainees critical thining skills, how to ask relevant and feasible research questions, and develop effective written and oral communication skills; d) instill a sense of ethical behavior; e) involve minority and underrepresented scientists into advanced research, f) prepare trainees for research-intensive biomedical research careers, and provide the tools to achieve their career goals. In summary, the Boston University School of Medicine Multi-Disciplinary Cardiovascular Postdoctoral Training Program has a lengthy tradition of excellence in cardiovascular research, and will continue with its core goals of recruiting qualified MD and PhD candidates, commitment to diversity in its trainees including underrepresented minorities, providing outstanding mentorship, and producing experienced independent investigators in basic, translational and clinical cardiovascular science.